


Reality

by KomaruNaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, Gen, I guess this could be canon?, I use male pronouns on Chihiro btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaruNaegi/pseuds/KomaruNaegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chihiro wants to leave the world with something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality

The ricochet of baseballs banged loudly in their heads.

Three had left, and twelve students remained trapped in Hope's Peak Academy.

Chihiro Fujisaki knew he was the next to go.

It was almost too obvious. His shy demeanor, and his overall weakness made him a rather easy target.

He wanted to do two things:

Get strong.

And finish what he'd started.

* * *

  
He had to go on his tip-toes in order to reach his shoulder.

"Fujisaki-dono?"

"Ah, Yamada-kun, I was wondering if you could help me..."

"Of course!" he responded, consolation dripping from his voice. He placed a manga back on the shelf.

It was nice.

* * *

 

Paper was sprawled across the floor.

"She's an artificial intelligence?"

"Yes... Her name is... Chiaki Nanami," he replied, thinking of some poetic name on the spot.

"What is she like?"

He began to list characteristics.

"And light, dusty, bobbed pink hair."  
-  
He'd been sketching for a good hour (Chihiro could tell, because three episodes of some shoujo had played), when he had finished.

There she was.

Pink irises that were calm, and gentle.

A smile that was soft and warm.

He thought the breasts were a bit exaggerated,

But that was alright.

* * *

  
Yamada held a clipboard in his grip.

"She gets sleepy if you don't pay attention to her. She'll try her best to lead you on the right path."

Yamada scribbled.

* * *

  
8:00 P.M.

"Chiaki's base coding is done."

He yawns and slowly brings himself to his feet.

He leaves a stack of books next to the computer.

"I'm going to go work out," he said, blue tracksuit sleeve dangling from his bag.

"Can you shut down my laptop?" he mused lightly.

"Sure," he replied.

That was the last word he'd ever say to Chihiro Fujisaki.

He put the laptop in the sauna, away from the cameras.

It's the least he could do.


End file.
